Pauline Ducret
by vanillaswan
Summary: Pauline Ducrot est la fille d'Arnaud Ducret acteur et humoriste. Elle a 23 ans chante comme personne et danse merveilleusement bien . Elle a une sœur âgée de 3 ans Sofia. En ce Vendredi 30 janvier 2015 elles décode de faire faire plaisir à leur père en allant avec lui sur le plateau de Vendredi tout est permis et de rester dans le public. Sa vie va changer .
1. Prologue

prologue

Salut ! moi c'est Pauline Ducret, vous devaient connaitre mon père Arnaud Ducret un acteur humoriste ? C'est bien ce que je pensé. Comme vous pouvez le voir il a deux filles Sofia et moi. J'ai 23 ans et ma petite sœur a 3 ans. Aujourd'hui notre père va à Vendredi tout est permis et pour une fois nous l'accompagnons , c'est également aujourd'hui que ma vie va chager.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Arnaud

Ce soir je participe à l'émission Vendredi tout est permis et j'ai demandé à mes deux filles de m'y accompagné je ne veux plus qu'on ignore que j'ai deux filles. Je suis partie avant mes princesse. J'arrive au studio et y trouve Arnaud Tsamere.

Arnaud : Salut Arnaud alors prêt pour une soirée de folie

Moi : je suis toujours prêt pour des soirée de folie

Matt rentre dans la loge ou Arnaud et moi nous trouveons

Moi : au mon dieu est dans la ma loge

Matt: Pff t'es vraiment un cas toi.

Moi : Tu parle comme ma fille.

Arnaud : Tu as une fille toi ?

Moi : J'en ai deux si vous voulez savoir

Arnaud : Attend tu as deux filles et personne ne le sais.

Moi : C'et ça

Matt : Sacré nouvelle

Arnaud : ça tu la dis. Dis tu me présentera ta plus grande fille

Moi : Tu ne touche pas àes filles c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et elle est trop jeune pour toi.

Arnaud : Quel age ?

Moi : 23 ans et 3 ans

Anaud : Pas si jeune que ça !

Moi : Je te préviens arnaud si tu touche à Pauline je te tue

Arnaud : Elle s'appelle donc Pauline et comment s'appelle la dernière

Moi : Sofia. Ce n'etait pas mon choix c'est Pauline qui à vulu l'appelle comme ça et comme je ne peux rien lui refsé j'ai accepté. Les gars est ce que vous pouvez e garder pour vous jusqu'a ce qu'on soit en direct mes filles seront dans le public et je veux l'annoncer moi même et demade à ce que au moins Pauline participe un peu avec nous.

Matt : Pas de problème je ne dirais rien

Arnaud : Tu peux avoir confiannce

Moi : Merci les gars .

On finit de se préparé. Il est 20h45 est l'emission viens de commençé. C'est mon tour de faie mon entré.

Arthur : Arnaud Ducret

TOus le monde applaudit et j'aperçois ma petite princesse assise sur les genoux de mon père et à côté se trouve Ma Pauline qui applaudit et qui me fait un de ces sourir qu'elle à le secret. NOus sommes tous là quand Arthur commence.

Arthur : Bienvenue à tous. Je suis content de vous recevoir ce soir car Vendredi

Le public : Tout est permis

Aller je prend mon courage à deux mains et interviens

Moi : Arthur j'amaimerais dire quelque chose

Arthur : Vas-y

Moi : Allos voilà je voulais vous dire que il y a mes deux filles et mon père qui sont dans le pubic ce soir.

Arthur : Arnaud tu n'as pas de filles

Moi : Si j'en ai deux Pauline, Sofia vennaient.

Pauline me lançe un regad noir et Sofia ne quitte pas ses bras

Moi : VOilà ma plus grande fille Pauline et ma plpus petite Sofia

Arthur demande à Pauline : Vous etes vraiment ses filles

Pauline : Je porte son nom, et je lui ressemble donc je pense que je suis sa fille quoi que des fois je me le demande.

Matt : C'est bien sa fille elle a le même umour que son père

Arthur : Et toi sofia

Sofia : Bah oui hein c'est papa et line c'est soeur moi alors.

Valèrie : C'est logique Arthur t'es nul

Sofia : Trop nul lui

Pauline : Sofia

Sofia : Adon line

Pauline : Tiens prend ta fille elle deviens lourde

Moi : Pauline

Pauline : Quoi comme ça tu sera sur affiché sur le net. Oh! Attend je vais prendre une photo et la mettre sur twitter en écrivant "mon père est devenu papa poule en une soirée ça fais peur vous ne trouvez pas"

Arthur : J'adore cette fille le même humour que sont peur on ne peut pas nier que c'est un Ducret. Vous restez avec nous on fera plus en plus connaissance.

Pauline : Bien sûr je compte bien voir mon père se taper la honte.

Moi : Tu vs me le payer Pauline Vanessa Ducret

Pauline : Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit papa. Aller donne moi Sofia je vais la donné à Pops.

Je lui donne Sofia et elle la redonne à mon père puis revien ce mettre a côté de moi et de Matt.

PDV Pauline

J'ai faillit tuer mon père quand il nous a deander de venir sur le plateau mais maintenant je compte bien m'amuser.

Arthur : Comme vous le savais on commance toujours par un Let dance alors j'appelle Arnaud Ducret pour ce premier Let dance

Ahaha bien fis pour lui je vais bien rire, mon père ne sais pas danse . Arthur ce met à la place de mon père et me pose quelques questions

Arthur : Alors tu es la première fille Ducret

Moi : Oui

Arthur : Tu as quel age

Moi : 23 ans

Arthur : Et ta soeur

Moi : 3 ans

Arthur : Dis moi il me sait pas danser

Moi : Pas du tous même

Arnaud D : Et Arthur arrête de draguer ma fille tu veux

Moi : Oh papa ça va ? Arthur est trop vieux pour moi il doit avoir ton age alors

Arnaud D : DIs que je suis vieux

Moi : Tu n'est plus tous jeune on va dire. Et tu ne sait toujours pas danse

Arnaud D : Oui bah je ne m'appelle pas Pauline Ducret qui sait dans et chater

Moi : Merci papa tu vas me le payer

Arthur : Alors comme ça tu sais danser

Moi : Moi? Pas du tous

Arnaud D : Menteuse

Arthur : Prochain Let Dance Matt

Ouf j'ai eu peur surtout que moi je danse les danses de salons alors en solo. OHOH chanson latino Matt s'approcheprend ma main et me voila entrain de danse sur j'aurais du m'en douter. Mon père na pas l'air très content en même temps m'importe quel garçons na pas le droit de m'approcher au risque de voir mon père en colère.

Matt : Arnaud ta fille est une menteuse elle danse très bien

Moi : Merci papa tu va le regretter je te le dis moi.

Mon père rigole , je vais le tuer.

Arthur : Alors j'ai besoin de Matt , Pauline , Arnaud Ducret , Valèrie Damidot et Arnaud Tsamere pour in the dark

Moi : Quoi pourqui moi Papa je vais te retuer.

Arnaud D : Arrête de râlerPauline

Arthur : Arnaud Tsamere jour le marieur, Pauline et Matt les jeune mariés et Valèrie et Arnaud Ducret les parent de Pauline. Arnaud Tsamere tu rentre en premier et tu pose les deux bouquet dans les deux vase

Arnaud T: Je veux bien mais il n'y a pas de vases

Arthur : Sur ta droite . Rentre un jeune couple qui vienne de gag,er au casino et qui veut se marié

Matt : Il est Elvis

Matt donne un coup sur la table

Matt : Je l'ai trouver

Arthur : MAtt c'est une table

Moi : En même temps on voit rien dans ce truc. AH c'est qui

Matt: Moi

Moi : C'est qui moi

Matt : Matt

Moi: tu ma faid peut t'es con

Arnaud T : Vous voulez vraiment vous marier parce que si elle commençe déja à vous dire que vous êtes con sa sera quoi quand elle accouchera

Moi : Bon vous êtes la pour nous marier ou pour qu'on se séparés

Arnaud D : Pauline ne me dis pas que tu es ici pour te marié avec un inconnue

Valèrie : Arnaud calme toi notre fille est majeure et vaccine elle fait ce qu'elle veut alors tu te calme.

Arnaud D : Non elle ne vas pas se marié c'est moi qui décide

Pauline : Papa je fais ce que je veux tu na rien à me dire

Arnaud T : Je vous marie ou pas

Pauline et Arnaud D : La ferme

Arnaud D : je vaisle tuer

Sur ceux mon père se mis a courir dans le noir en se prenent la table et en attrapant Arnaud T .

Arnaud D : Je vais te tuer , tu m'eéousera pas ma fille.

Arnaud T : Mais moi je suis Elvis je ne suis pas celui qui veut epouser votre fille.

Valèrie : Ma fille je suis fiée de toi

Arthur : Tous le monde ce met a courir.

Comme viens de le dire Arthur nous nous mettons à courir et on essaye de trouver la sortit. Matt la trouve

Matt : Pauline j'ai trouver la sortit viens

Pauline : T'es ou ?

Matt : Avance je tens ma mains.

Je prend la main qui me tend et nous sortons suivis de tous le monde. On retourne sur le plateau et on voit Estelle morte de rire

Arthur : Alorsla ne vous dit chapeau. J'adore Matt qui prend la tale pour Arnaud T , Arnaud D qui gueule parce que sa fille doit se marié et Valèrie qui est toute contente. Dis moi Pauline il est toujours comme sa quand tu ramenait ton copain

Moi : Vous rigoler il est pire que sa. Le dernier copain que j'ai ramener j'avais 15 ans et il la fais fuir avec une de ses blague pouris depuis je ne lui en ai jamais présenter alors que j'en ai eu pas mal mais il ne les connaissait pas .

Arnaud D : Tu veux dire que tu as eu d'autres copain en dehors de Stephen.

Moi : Bah oui qu'est ce que tu croit .

Matt : C'est comprehensible tu es magnifique.

Moi : Merci

Arnaud D : Ohlala Matt arrête de drafuer ma fille. Tiens tu vas prendre ma place Pauline je serait plus rassuré.

J'éclate de rire et change de place.

Moi : Qu'est ce que je disait il est pire que m'importe quel père au monde.

Arnaud D : Arrête de raler tu me remercira plus tard

Moi : Mais bien sûr

Arthur : Maintenant on va jouer au photomine . alors première équipe : Pauline , Matt et Arnaud D

Moi : Vous vouez un meutre

Tous le monde eclate de rire.

Arthur : Alors Pauline tu te met la et Matt et Arnaud vous vous mettez en face.

On fait donc le jeu du photomine et nous battons l'autre équipe avec 22 contre 12.

PDV Matt

Woah Pauline est juste magnifique. J'ai passe une bonne soirée grâce à elle. Elle est trop drole , elle danse super bien et chante comme personne. Après la fin de la soirée je lui ai demander son numéros de téléphone qu'elle ma donner sans hésitation . Mon garde du corps me reconduit chez moi j'en profite pour envoye in message de Matt.

Message à Pauline : Coucou beauté c'est Matt

Dlle me répond aussi tôt

Message à Matt : Salut

Msg à Pauline : Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais presque rien sur toi

Msg à Matt : Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir

Msg à Pauline : Tous

Msg à Matt : Bah tu sais que je m'appelle Pauline Ducret , que j'ai 23 ans , je suis en 4ème année à la fac de Lettre, j'ai une petite soeur de 3 ans , mon père est Arnaud Ducret , ma mère ma abandonné quand j'avais 3 ans elle est revue quand j'avais 19 ans et mon père la remis enceinte et ma soeur est née quand j'avais 20 ans et des qu'elle est née ma mère est encore une fois partie, c'est donc moi qui est choisit d'appelle Sofia Sofia Pauline Ducret. Voila tu sait tout à ton tour

Msg à Pauline : Fac de Lettre ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard? Je te voit bien danseuse ou chanteuse. Bah moi c'est Mathieu Tota alias je suis chanteur 26 ans , j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Julien , il a 33ans et a une fille Manon , elle a 7 ans et je suis donc parrain. Mes parents ne sont mas divorcés et je suis de Strasbourg . Voila tu sais tous.

Msg à Matt : Mon père pense que je ferais carrière en temps que chanteuse ou danseuse mais je veux travailler avec les enfants mais je ne sais pas qui sait peu etre que plus tard je voudrais être chanteuse ou danseuse

Msg à Pauline : Quoi que tu fasse je te soutiendrai. Ça te dis de ma gerèavec moi demain midi

Msg à Matt : Merci . Cela serais avec frand plaîsir mais je dois travailler avec ma meilleure amie à la bibliothèque donc tu pourra venir meàcherche là-bas.

Msg à Pauline : D'accord la bibliothèque municipal?

Msg à Matt : Oui à la municipal.

Msg à Pauline : D'accord alors à demain bisous Pauline

Msg à Matt : Bisous Matt à demain.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Pauline

Je viens de me révillé ; il est 7h je part dans 1h Haley viens me chercher pour aller à la bibliothèque. Je me prépae en essayant de ne pas réveillé Sofia. 1h plus tard je suis prête et Haley viens d'arrivée. Je laisse un mot à mon père pour ne pas qi s'inquiète.

Haley : Ma chérie tu vas bien ?

Moi : ça va eet moi ma belle?

Haley : Impecablement bien et toi hier ça c'est bien passé ?

Moi : C'est marrant tu regardera en replay et tu me dira ce que tu en a penser.

Haley : Ok on mange ensemble ce midi

Moi : Je ne peux pas j'ai rendez-vous

Haley : Avec qui

Moi : Tu verra il viens me cherche ce midi.

mon portable ce met à sonné

Moi : Quand on parle du loup

Haley : C'est lui ?

Moi : Oui

Conversation téléphonique

Matt : Coucou ma belle je ne te réveille pas?

Moi : Coucou non tu sais je dois aller travaillé je vais à la bibliothèque. Tu es un léve tôt

Matt : Si on veut dis ça te dérangerais si je viens avec toi à la bibliothèque

Moi : Moi non je demande à Haley

Moi : Haley ça te dérange si Matt viens avec nous à la bibliothèque

Haley : TOn rendez-vous

Moi : Oui

Haley : Pas du tout

Moi : Matt tu peux venir je t'attand devant

Matt : D'accord je suis là dans 5 minutes. A tous de suita ma belle

Moi : A tous de suite Matt

Fin de la conversation

Haley : Il a l'ai bien accro à toi ce Matt

Moi : Tu crois

Haley : TU la rencontré quand

Moi : Hier soir

Hale : Et tu va déjeuner avec ce midi et il viens de t'appelle pour venir à la bibliohèque réviser des truc de Lettre alors que je suppose qui n'est pas en Fac de Lettre il dois vraiment tenir à toi et en pus il t'appelle Ma belle

Moi : Tu as peut être raison

Haley : tu tiens a lui

Moi : Plus que tu ne peut le croire mais c'est bizarre ça fais même pas une journée que je le connais ça va vite

Haley : Si c'est un coup de foudre rien ne va vite au contaire

Moi : Je verais bien.

Nous venons d'arrivé à la bibliothèque et je vois Matt.

Moi : Tu es déjà là ?

Matt : Je t'avais dis que je serais là dans 5 minutes et je suis là. Bonjours quand même

Moi : Bonjour

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et il fais de même avec moi.

Moi : Matt je te présente ma meilleure amie Haley. Haley je te présente Matt

Haley : Attand quand tu dis que tu la rencontré hier tu parler sur le plateau et que Matt c'est

Moi : Euh bah oui

Matt : Salut Haley c'est donc toi la meilleure amie de Pauline

Haley : Oui et toi le fameux Matt

Matt : Je pense a moins que Pauline en connait un autre de Matt

Haley : Je ne pense pas

Moi : On n'y va on doit encore travailler les Lettre Modernes

Haley : Tu as raison

Matt : Attendez mon meilleur ami doit arrivé

Moi : Tu la ammené

Matt : Il n'a pas eu e choix il à était obliger de me suivre

J'éclate de rire quand un jeune homme arrive

Sofiane : Matt la prochaine fois que tu veux aller à la bibliothèque tu ne me réveille pas a 6h pour venir ici à 8h j'ai besoin de dormir moi.

Matt : Arrête de râler Sofiane. Sofiane voici Pauline et Haley

Sofiane : Là fameuse Pauline que tu n'arrête pas de me parler depuis hier soir Pauline par ci Pauline par là

Matt : Euh oui. Les filles voici Sofiane mon meilleur ami et accesoirement mon photographe

Haley : Salut moi c'est Haley la meilleure amie de Pauline line line

Moi : Arrête de m'appelle comme sa Haley je deteste ce surmon

Haley : Râleuse

Moi : Emmerdeuse

Haley : chieuse

Moi : TU me saoul, on rentre nous on doit réviser

Matt : Let go

Nous rentrons donc dans la bibliothèque, nous prenons une table au fond et Haley et moi commençons à réviser quand Sofiane décide de draguer la bibliothèquaire.

Matt : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore Sofiane

Sofiane : Tu me connais je ne peux pas rester assie sans aller raguer une belle fille alors maintenant laisse moi faire et prend des notes.

Moi : Il est sérieux

Matt : Tu ne le connais pas quand il commence il va jusqu'a la fin alors là nous allons avoir le droit a un peu de divertissement

Haley : Mais il est con ou il le fais exprès, elle est mariée

Matt : Il s'en fou dés qu'il veut quelque chose il là

Moi : Bon on se met à réviser

Haley : Ouais on commence par quoi

Moi : Littérature et un peu les lettres modernes et après bah on devra y aller

Haley : ok

Haley et moi commençons à réviser Matt essaye de comprendre ce qu'on fais et quand il ne comprend pas j'essaye de lui expliquer comme ça je peu réviser en même temps quand à Sofiane bah il drague toujours.

Vers 12h Matt et moi partons déjeuner. Dans la voiture j'élate de rire.

Matt : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Moi : Je repense à Sofiane

Matt : C'est un sacré numéros

Moi : J'ai vu ça . TU sais que Haley est exactement pareil

Matt : Ah bon on ne dirais pas

Moi : Je la connais deuis toujour c'est la fille de Phillipe Lelouche et Vanessa Desnouit

Matt : C'est ça que son visage ne disait quelque chose

Moi : Elle ressemble à Vanessa

Matt : TOn deuxième prénom c'est celui de Vanessa

Moi : Oui c'est ma marraine et mon père et est son parrain, on ai née a une heure d'intervalle le même jours

Matt : incroyable. On ai arrivés

Moi : Ou ma tu amener

Matt : Tu vera c'est peu connu on sera tranquille comme ça

On rentre dans ce petit restaurant, trés simple, trés peu de monde.

Matt : ça te plaît

Moi : Enormenent

Serveur : Voici votre table

Il me sourit et j'entend Matt grogner. Serait-il jaloux?

Moi : Tu es jaloux ?

Matt: Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Moi : Quand le serveur ma sourit je t'es entendu grogné donc

Matt : Je n'aime pas comment il te regarde

Moi : C'est ce que je dis tu es jaloux

Matt : On parle d'autre chose

Je rigole quand le serveur viens nous donner le menu

Matt : Pas le peine on va prendre un plat du jour

Le serveur repart, j'éclate de rire

Matt : Quoi

Moi : Rien

Matt : Raconte moi tous sur toi

Moi : Tu ais déjà tous ue veux tu savoir de plus

Matt : Je ne sais pas. Tu vois encore ta mère

Moi : Non j'évite quand elle est de passage j'évite d'aller dans les endroit ou on pourrait la trouver, quand elle téléphone je ne répond jamais, je l'évite quoi

Matt : Elle ne te manque pas

Moi : Quand elle est partit j'avais 3 ans donc ça fait 20 ans que je ne la voit plus et je me porte très bien

Matt : Et Sofia

Moi : Elle ne comprend pas encore, une fois quand elle avait 1ans et dei ell ema regarder et ma dis Maman on la reprit tous de suite mais ça veux dire ce que ça veux dire? Maintenat elle m'appelle Line donc elle a du comprendre

Matt : Elle ne la jamais vu

Moi : jamais. Et toi dis moi tu vois souvent ta famille?

Matt : Dés que je le peux.

Moi : Tu es proche d'eux

Matt : Assez

On continue de parler pendant tous le dîner , en début d'après midi, nous nous pronemons dans les champs Elysées. Matt et moi parlons de tous et de rien. Serais-je tombais amoureuse de Matt en même pas une journée. Haley a t-elle raison ? Est ce un coup de foudre? Ressent-il la même chose que moi ? Toute ses questions me donne mal à la tête.

PDV Matt

j'en suis sûr j'aime plus que tous Pauline. Ressent-elle quelque chose pour moi?

_Dis lui ce que tu ressent pour elle et tu vera_

_Je ne t'es rien demander toi _

Ma conscience à peut être raisson je devrai lui demander. Ou lui dire que je l'aime je verai ce qu'elle me répond. C'est donc ça le véritable amour qu'on ressent pour une personne.

On s'arrête sur un banc, je regarde Pauline dans les yeux. Aller je ne lance.

Moi : Pauline , je sais que ça fais même pas qu'une journée qu'on se coonnait mais comment dire tu ma retourné la tête, tu es magnifique , intelligente, tu va peut être penser qu'étant une star je dis tous ça à m'importe qu'elle fille mais pas du tout je t'aime. Voilà c'est dis je t'aime et je m'aimerais personne d'autre que toi.

PDC Pauline

Si je m'attander à sa. Matt qui me déclare sa flamme j'en revien pas. Qu'est ce que je dois lui répondre.

Moi : Matt

Matt : Je sais Pauline c'est trop tôt on ne se connait pas assez

Moi : Laisse moi parler d'accord

Il acquesse

Moi : Je disais Matt je sais aussi que cela fais tôt mais toi aussi tu ma retourné la tête, c'est toi qui est magnifique pas moi je suis juste une fille banale qui est la fille d'un acteur humoriste. Et je sais que tu n'est pas un coureur de jupons makgrè le fais que les journaliste peuvent dire je sais que tu es sincere avec moi et je suis aussi que je t'aime aussi.

Je m'attendais à tous sauf à ce que Matt m'embrasse avec une tel passion et tant d'amour que j'en perdi la tête.

Matt : Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux

Moi : Et toi tu fais de moi la Femme la plus heureuse.

Matt : Je t'aime

Moi : Moi aussi Matt moi aussi .


End file.
